


Mistletoe

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Yami cleverly traps you under some mistletoe to steal a kiss.Genderneutral reader
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Mistletoe

Parties at the Black Bulls hideout were always fun, but this wasn’t just any party. This was Christmas, and the magic knights weren’t going to let it pass by without making it the biggest party of the year. You were currently in the process of decorating the base to the best of your abilities. Finral was using his spatial magic to let you reach high places to hang up the decorations, Charmy was preparing a buffet for dinner and Gauche was preparing the ornaments while waiting for Yami and Asta to come back with the tree. You noticed Gauche calling Gordon over and together they bent over the Christmas angel that would be placed at the top of the tree. You were pretty sure they were going to turn it into a Christmas Marie. Noelle was putting up the lights with Vanessa, and Magna and Luck were cleaning the place in the meantime. Zora left the base the moment the decorations were brought up, saying he couldn’t be bothered with them and Henry would join from a distance once everything was done.

The front door swung open and Yami and Asta walked in with the biggest Christmas tree you had ever seen and you guessed it was too big for the room. Once they tried to put it up, they noticed it really was. Yami simply yelled at Henry to ‘raise the ceiling’, which happened not too long after. Gauche complained about the tree being too damn big and not having enough Marie ornaments and Magna and Luck started complaining about all the dirt they brought inside, and how they had just cleaned the floor. It was a loud mess, but it brought a smile to your face. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

Everyone pitched in for the final adjustment and setting the table and finally, the base was ready for the best Christmas party the Black Bulls had ever had. Zora had come back a little earlier than he would’ve liked to so he was forced by Yami to help Gauche and Gordon with the Christmas tree, while he himself went to the toilet. Conveniently, he only came back once Charmy and her sheep began putting food on the table. Not that you expected any different from Yami, both from avoiding things he didn’t like and from his toilet habits. Once everyone was seated at the table and Vanessa had poured everyone a glass of bubbles, the party finally started.

After thoroughly enjoying the food and drinks, you decided to observe everyone. Magna and Luck were yelling at each other and were throwing food. Charmy got mad at them for wasting the food she worked so hard on. Asta was choking from eating too fast and Noelle was slapping his back to help him. Gordon and Grey were calmly talking at a corner of the table. Gauche was yelling at Zora, who had just mentioned something about there being too many Marie’s in the tree, and Finral was trying to get them to break it up. Henry sat at the other side of the room, watching everyone with a smile. And Yami, much like yourself, sat at the table and laughed at everyone’s antics. Honestly, it felt so much like a family and it made you a bit emotional. You decided to take a break before you started crying at the table and you went outside to get some fresh air.

Even outside, the yelling from inside the base could be heard. You wondered just how much trouble you would have gotten into if the base wasn’t in the middle of a forest. The wild animals weren’t going to complain about it. The winter air was cold and you wrapped your arms around yourself to stay a little warmer, but you didn’t want to go back inside just yet.

“You want to freeze to death on Christmas? You’ve got some weird hobbies.”

You turned around and saw Yami close the front door behind him. He smiled at you and lit a cigarette as he came to stand next to you.

“I’ll be back in soon enough, I just needed some fresh air.”  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I am. Sorry for worrying you.”  
Yami stared at you a little before nodding and answering. “Then it’s fine. Don’t push yourself though.”  
“I won’t, thanks captain.”  
“Don’t ‘captain’ me. Just Yami is fine.”  
“Alright. In that case, Yami, I’m heading back inside, I’m getting a little too cold for my liking.” Before you could take a step, Yami grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him with a grin.  
“Just a second, Y/N. You can’t leave a man standing under the mistletoe.”  
“What do you mean, mistletoe? We’re outside.”

Yami simply grinned wider and gestured up. Above your heads you saw Finral’s hand through one of his portals, holding mistletoe. You stared at Yami in disbelief. Before you could make a move, Yami leaned in and placed a quick kiss on your lips. After that he turned around and walked back inside.

“Hurry back inside, Y/N. I wouldn’t want you to freeze to death.”

You stared at his back as he walked inside, only to regain your ability to move once the door fell shut behind him.

“Yami Sukehiro! Get your ass over here!”

You quickly followed him, still unsure if you were going to hit him or kiss him properly.


End file.
